general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life/Together We Survive
This is the third episode of the A New Life series "FUCK!" screamed Pete "I can't die here, I just... Can't! Let me live at least to see Angela again, God! Don't let me die here alone!" Pete pledged as he looked to the sky. The zombies were getting closer. He closed his eyes and made his last will. Reunite with Angela. ---- Pete took a deep breath. He was ready to accept his fate. There was no way he could get out of there. He would die in that alley, and Angela would be let alone in this horrible world. Pete relaxed his muscles and stood right there. He listened the dead getting closer. But then, something unexpected happened. BLAM! Someone shot a gun. Pete opened his eyes and saw one of the five zombies fall to the ground, dead. He looked around to see his savior and saw two guys, pointing guns at the zombies. One of them was apparently at the same age as him, wearing a green military cap which covered his short black hair. The other one apparently was on his late 20s, had short brown hair and a scar under his left eye. "Get out of the way, man! Or I'll end up shooting YOU by accident!" yelled the black haired guy, as he aimed his Glock 17 in another zombie. Pete jumped to the ground and covered his head, as he kept listening to the shots. One, BLAM! Two, BLAM! Three, and then Four. The guy with the brown hair helped him to get up. "Jesus, thanks a lot, guys!" thanked him Pete, relieved. "Don't mention it. We got to look out for each other, right?" replied the stranger with the cap. Pete agreed with the head. "So... My name is Kurt, and this here is Leon. Do you have a name, or I'll have to call you "dude" forever?" "I'm Pete. Pete Mitchell" answered Pete "Well, nice to meet you Pete Mitchell. Looks like we just saved your ass here. C'mon, I know a safe place we can go." said Kurt, heading to the exit of the alley. "Wait up, man. I have to find someone first." said Pete, thinking about Angela. "Who? Your family? Friends?" asked Kurt. He saw the worried look at Pete's face and understood it. "Oh, girlfriend. Don't worry, Pete. We'll search for her after we got to my group." "IF we have time." added Leon, making Kurt glare at him. "Wait... How do you already have a group if this thing started just now?" asked Pete, suspicious. "What?" replied Leon, surprised "Ah, c'mon! Don't say to me that you really think this started today." "It didn't?" asked Pete. "Of course not! This thing's been over a week now! Boy, don't you watch the news?" asked Kurt. "Sometimes." answered Pete. "And you didn't noticed anything STRANGE? Like an awful plague that kills 90% of the people who catch it in mere days? Or awkward sudden cannibal attacks when people jump on each other and tries to bite them?" "Well, I might have heard from these things, but... I thought it was just a normal plague and- And the attacks, were just bath salts, right?" replied Pete, unable to believe Kurt's story. "Bath salts? Are you idiot or something?" said Leon. "Man, bath salts my ass! Zombies, Pete! Zombies! I knew at the exact moment when those freaks started to bite people." said Kurt "Now that you know how we have a group "this early", how about you shut up and come with us? I have to deliver some supplies for them, they weight a fucking ton." "Wait- How do I know I can trust you?" "Well, first: We just saved your life. Second: Do you have any other choices?" answered Kurt. Pete stopped and thought about it. He realized that he'd have a better chance of finding Angela with a group than by himself. Kurt seemed to be a nice guy this far, and even if he wasn't sure about Leon, it was worth a try. Hell, if he couldn't trust the guys that just saved him, who he could trust? "I hate to interrupt you two boyfriends talking, but now we really HAVE to move." said Leon, as he saw more zombies coming in. "Shit. C'mon, Pete." Pete agreed with them and the three exited the alley. Before going out, Pete looked at the building he used to work and thought about how much friends he lost there. "Poor Troy, poor Tim. They didn't deserved it" thought him. ---- Pete, Leon and Kurt walked through the empty highway for half an hour. They both started to know each other best, as they talked about their family and friends. Pete told them about how he never met his father and that his mother died a couple years ago, from lung cancer. He also told them how Tim died trying to help him escape the building. Leon told him about his life before the outbreak. He said he was at college, but dropped it as he got involved with gangs and the suburban crime leaders. He quickly became one of the most well-known and feared drug dealers from Atlanta. He have earned over 20 scars over his body, result from knife fights or gunshots, something he said he isn't proud of. He said he was caught by the crime so deeply that even when he wanted to quit, he couldn't anymore. The police eventually caught him and made him work for them. However, when Pete asked how exactly he worked with them, Leon quickly changed the subject. Kurt, in the other hand, avoided talking about his family, except for his little brother, Nate, who he seemed to care and love a lot, judging by the way he talked about him. Pete concluded that the rest of his family has died and that was painful to him, so he didn't asked about them again. After a long time walking, Pete saw some tents at the horizon, with a minivan, a sedan and a motorcycle around. He saw five people at there. A bald, tall and muscular man, with a grumpy look at his face, talking to an overweight man, with black hair starting to go bald. They looked like they were arguing. A little boy, waiting at his tent; and a couple of teenagers, a little younger than Pete himself, making out distant from the other people. The girl had long light blue hair, shaved at the side, and a piercing at her nose. The guy had short black hair, piercings on his eyebrows and was smoking. "Here we are. It doesn't offer much of comfort, or safety, or- Well, it doesn't offer nothing, but it's the best we could put." said Kurt, as they arrived at the camp. As soon as they entered the camp, Leon left them and went to the minivan. He grabbed a book, sitted on a chair, and started to read it. "Always by himself... Tsk." jokingly stated Kurt. At the first sight of Kurt, the young boy ran to him and hugged him. Kurt returned the hug and looked at him, with a proud look at his face. Pete took that the boy must be Nate, as no other boys were around. "Kurt! You're back!" said Nate, in a cheerful way Nate had a somewhat long and black hair that ended up in his shoulder. At close view, Pete could definitely tell he was Kurt's brother. He had the same light brown eyes. He also was wearing a cap, like his brother, except his was a baseball cap, and not a military one. "Of course I'm back, kiddo. I told you I'd be back." replied Kurt, with a laugh, tipping his brother's cap. "I'm glad you're okay. Glad you're alive." said Nate. "You don't have to worry 'bout me, Nate. I promised daddy I would take care of you, didn't I?" said Kurt. When he mentioned his father, he noticeably shuddered, but he came back to himself a little later. "I'll catch you in a minute, I have to talk with Barry." "Well, he's not in a good mood today. Something to do with Craig, I think." warned Nate. "Yeah? Well, and when Barry was in a good mood?" jokingly replied Kurt, as he started to walk. As Pete and Kurt got closer to Barry and the overweight man that Pete concluded to be "Craig", Pete was able to overhear their discussion. "...what you did to you wife and daughters. If something like that happens here, you will wish I have never saved your ass." said Barry, possibly threatening Craig. "Fuck you, Barry." said Craig, as he walked away from the discussion. "Hey, Barry! What was that all about?" asked Kurt, handing him his black backpack. "Craig is being a dickface again. You got what we needed?" replied Barry, taking Kurt's backpack. "Good. Now we just need to- Who the fuck is this?" asked him, as he noticed Pete was there. "Relax, man! This here is Pete." answered Kurt "I found him trapped by zombies at an alley back in the city. I'll be heading out to help him find his girlfriend. I just stepped by to hand you the shit" "You're heading out? What's wrong with you, Kurt?" asked Barry, nervous "You bring a guy you just met to our camp and then you are all like 'Wazzup Barry, I eat shit for dinner and that's why I'm going to help a complete stranger and maybe even got myself killed while I do it!'" "What the fuck did you just said?" replied Kurt, pissed. "Guys, calm down!" said Pete trying to calm the nerves, and failing. "You can't just go out there and risk your life to help this guy! You have a brother you need to protect! He can be dangerous?" "You don't have to remind me of my brother, Barry! And... Dangerous? Just look at him! He's just a poor soul trapped in the end of the world, asking for my help to find a defenseless girl!" "I'm not going to make you any problem! After we find Angela, we can stay here if you want us to, help you guys out!" said Pete, separating the two "Look, I'm not good with guns, but I can do whatever you asks me to do! But right now, all I need is to find her. I can't lose her, man. She's... She's all I have." finished him, saddening himself as he remembered that he didn't even knew if Angela was alive. "We'll be back before it gets dark." said Kurt, finally, as he walked away. Pete looked at Barry, who grunted and walked away too, heading to the young couple. Pete saw him scold them for something, and thought to hear him saying "We don't have any use of you two getting yourselves killed because you thought this was a motel!" As he left the place to find Kurt and head out, Pete saw him saying goodbye to Nate, who had a worried look at his face. He clearly didn't want his brother being out of the camp again. "So, we're all ready?" asked Kurt, as he saw Pete coming to them. "Yeah. Let's find her." replied Pete, looking at the city in the distance, determined to find and protect Angela. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams* *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Barry *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Leon Carter *Craig Tucker *Sarah *Anthony Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Kurt. *First appearance of Leon. *First appearance of Nate. *First appearance of Barry. *First appearance of Craig. *First appearance of Sarah. (No Lines) *First appearance of Anthony. (No Lines) *This is the first episode with no deaths of any living character. *In this episode it's revealed that the story takes place in Atlanta. Wether this means it's canon or not to "The Walking Dead" is unknown. Category:A New Life Episodes Category:Issues Category:A New Life